Vamos a ser las mejores School Idols!
by Kurodesukk
Summary: La curiosidad e inocencia de Ruby la llevaran a recurrir a un peculiar entrenamiento para volver mejores school idols a sus compañeras de aqours durante las noches. One-shot - Smut - Ot3 YohaRubyMaru


**La verdad esta loca idea solo nació en el intento de hacer una nueva Ruby-chan, es un smut bastante explícito diria yo, solo espero que lo disfruten 7u7 porque tenemos la OT3 de las chicas de primer año de Uranohoshi. Por cierto, Ángel de la guarda volverá, sinceramente me deje estar y le di prioridad a otras cosas, pero me pondre las pilas con mis headcanon de μ's, volveré pronto, y gracias por leer.**

* * *

Eran los últimos días del campamento de verano de las chicas de aqours, en el cual se dedicaron a preparar algunas canciones para el Love Live que se venía proximamente.

Las chicas estaban separadas por cursos en diferentes habitaciones dentro de la posada en la que hospedaban, ya todas estaban dormidas, obviamente para tener energías durante el próximo dia de practica, sin embargo en la habitación de las chicas de primero, todavía un par estaban despiertas, Yoshiko y Hanamaru.

-Mira, mira Hanamaru, este es un espejo maldito que me permite tener contacto con las datenshis de todos los mundos mira, mira Hanamaru-.

Yoshiko estaba viendo un anime de fantasía en su tablet mientras auguraba sus delirios a raíz de su chuunibyou, Hanamaru dentro de su inocencia e ignorancia solo miraba maravillada tal artefacto del futuro que encontraba similar a la laptop que tenían las chicas de segundo en el cuarto del club.

-Juju, puedo controlarlo todo desde aquí-

-Yoshiko-chan, deja de hacer ruido, despertaremos a Ruby-chan zura-

-Uoh, lo siento, este ángel caído ha faltado a sus camaradas, merezco mi autodestrucción, adios, mundo subyugado bajo las leyes del paraiso-

-Detente, Yoshiko tonta zura-

Hanamaru le quitó la pluma negra de su cabello para sacarla del modo datenshi, acto seguido se calmaron y colocaron en posiciones cómodas dentro de sus futones para dormir.

-Oye, Hanamaru-

-¿Que sucede ahora Yoshiko-chan?-

Es Yohane...Bueno, he estado preocupada últimamente por Ruby-

-¿Ruby-chan?¿por qué-zura?-

-Siento que todavía hay una barrera entre ella y nosotras, obviamente contigo no ni con Dia-san, pero la verdad siento que eso nos interfiere en nuestro progreso como grupo-

-Estas muy pensativa, Yoshiko-chan-

-Uhm...te dije que es Yohane, pero volviendo a lo que decía, me da miedo que inevitablemente se quede atrás, aún con el apoyo de las chicas, siento que Ruby es el tipo de chica que termina siendo arrastrada a cosas que ella puede malinterpretar-

-¡Detente Yoshiko-chan!-

Fue un llamado de atención evidente de la imouto de las Kurosawa, se puso de pie estrepitosamente en dirección a Yoshiko, la cual quedó inmóvil frente a la mirada firme y decidida de Ruby.

-Ruby-chan cálmate zura-

-Silencio Hanamaru-chan, no puedo quedarme callada, porque quiero...quiero que crean en mí, quiero que confíen en mí-

-Ten cuidado Ruby-

-Siempre, siempre, siempre es igual, si no estuviera mi hermana en aqours yo sería una inútil-

Ruby en su euforia explosion de sinceridad no se percato que tenia las sabanas del futón enredadas en su pie izquierdo, al intentar acercarse un poco más a Yoshiko, inevitablemente terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre Yoshiko, quien esa noche no estaba durmiendo dentro de su tiburón.

-Kyaa! O-oye Ruby, sa-saca tu mano de ahí-

-¿Uhm? Aah, perdon Yoshiko-chan, pero, porque te exaltaste tanto cuando te toco ahí?-

-No lo se Ruby-

-Ahora que recuerdo...ah, ya veo, así que el manga de idols que estaba leyendo onee-chan estaba en lo correcto?-

Ruby de manera curiosa y un tanto inocente comenzó a mover sus dedos en la zona erógena de Yoshiko, mientras está estupefacta no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Kya~ Qué clase de c-cosas lee Dia-san hgnn!-

-La semana pasada entre al cuarto de onee-chan...

 _Flashback_

 _-Onee-chan, puedes prestarme un lapiz...no esta en su cuarto, creo que buscare alguno en su escritorio._

 _Al revisar los cajones Ruby encontró un manga con personajes muy parecidas a las miembros de μ's ._

 _-¿Que sera esto? Ooh, así que de esta forma consiguen que las chicas se superen en el baile y el canto, ya veo-_

 _Fin del flashback_

-Y bueno como tu estas teniendo la misma reacción que las chicas de aquel manga, es porque estaba en lo cierto-

-Hanamaru en vez de detener a Ruby, sintió una inmensa curiosidad por lo que dijo su amiga, y al ver el rostro de Yoshiko excitado, comenzó a sentirse algo caliente.

-¿Qué es esto? Al ver lo que está haciendo Ruby-chan a Yoshiko-chan me estoy empezando a sentir rara, siento mi cuerpo caliente, Ruby...chan-

-¿Aah? Hanamaru-chan , tu también quieres que te ayude a volverte una mejor idol?-

-No tengo idea de que me esta pasando pero…-

-Acércate Hanamaru-chan-

A paso lento Hanamaru se acercó a Ruby, quien seguía masajeando suavemente la vagina y el clítoris de Yoshiko, la cual ya se estaba sometiendo sexualmente a Ruby.

-Ruby-chan zura…-

Ruby estrepitosamente tiró al piso a Hanamaru y le rasgó las medias.

-Hanamaru-chan abre un poco tus piernas-

-S-si Ruby-chan-

Al abrir sus piernas, Ruby aprecio lo mojada que tenía su entrepierna la pura e inocente Hanamaru, inmediatamente comenzó a hacer movimientos sobre la ropa interior de su mejor amiga.

-Y, Hanamaru-chan, ¿se siente bien?

-No tengo idea, solo...no te detengas Ruby-chan-

-Entonces lo haré directamente. asi sera mas efectivo no?-

Ruby estaba completamente convencida en que los "ejercicios" que vio en aquel manga le servirian para ayudar a las chicas a ser mejores school idols.

Con Hanamaru comenzó un poco mas agresiva, haciendo rápidos movimientos circulares en la pequeña vagina de Hanamaru, mientras esta movía ligeramente las caderas.

-Ahora con Yohane-chan lo haré de otra forma, recuerdo que si hacía ejto con mi lengua-

-Kyaa!~ Q-que demonios, es muy diferente a cuando estabas usando tus dedos-

-Aoga devadta du camizon-

-¡No hables mientras estás con la lengua metida ahí!-

-Levanta tu camison Yohane-chan, voy a masajear también tus pechos-

Ruby dejó de lado por un momento a Hanamaru para jugar tiernamente con los pechos de Yohane, masajeandolos suavemente y estimulando sus pequeños pezones.

-No es justo zura, me vengare de Ruby-chan por dejarme asi derrepente-

Hanamaru se coloco detrás de Ruby y comenzó a estimularla muy agresivamente sobre su ropa interior.

-¡Pigggyy! Hanamaru-chan?! Kyaa~ e-estas siendo muy intensa-

Inmediatamente le quito la ropa interior y dejo al descubierto la hermosa y pequeña vagina de la imouto de las Kurosawa.

-¿Que pasa si meto mis dedos? Ooh está bastante mojado, que bonita es esta parte de Ruby-chan, puedo sentir su aroma, aah~ quiero probar a Ruby-chan zura-

No fue mucho el tiempo que espero Hanamaru para sentir directamente con su boca la esencia de Ruby, prácticamente quería comerse a Ruby, besaba y lamia apasionadamente su vagina mientras la pelirroja movía incesante y eróticamente sus caderas, incitando a que Hanamaru fuera más allá y lo hiciera mas intensamente, al mismo tiempo Ruby lo hacia mas fuerte a Yoshiko quien quería probar a Ruby también.

-R-Ruby yo tambien hgnn~, quiero ayudarlas a ser mejores school idols-

-Y yo quiero probar a Hanamaru-chan-

Hanamaru cambio con Yoshiko quedando la mojada y pequeña vagina de Hanamaru frente a Ruby, la pelirroja y su mejor amiga cruzaron una deseosa mirada entregándose cada una por completo a la otra.

-Hanamaru-chan eres tan preciosa, voy a convertirte en la mejor school idol en este momento, te haré muy feliz-

Ruby lamió fuertemente la mojada vagina de Hanamaru mientras masajeaba su pequeño clítoris con sus dedos.

-Kya~ los dedos y lengua de Ruby-chan se sienten muy bien, Ruby-chan, Ruby-chan!-

Yoshiko mientras acariciaba el trasero de Ruby comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, moviéndose en diferentes direcciones dentro de La pelirroja, quien pedía que fuera más agresiva e intensa.

-Yoshiko-chan, hazlo mas fuerte, se siente muy bien, m-me encanta, usa...usa tu lengua también-

-S-si...Ruby-

Yoshiko saboreo de forma agresiva a Ruby mientras se autocomplace a sí misma con sus dedos.

-¿Qué es esto? lamer a Ruby me pone muy caliente, siento que podría estar haciendo esto toda la noche, quiero sentirla más y más, Ruby…tu vagina es deliciosa, me volveré adicta a ella-

-Yo-Yoshiko-chan estás siendo tan intensa, a -algo viene, usa tus dedos , en el manga que lei eso hacían cuando la chica sentía que algo venia hhgh~

-Ruby-chan, toquemonos entre las tres , también siento que viene algo dentro de mi, no me puedo controlar, ni s-siquiera mi voz kya~

Hanamaru se recosto y Ruby se coloco sobre ella en direcciones opuestas, Yoshiko se coloco sobre la boca de Hanamaru. Ruby con una mano, rápidamente comenzó a mover sus dedos en la vagina de Hanamaru mientras que con la otra masajeaba muy fuerte su excitado clítoris.

-Si, si mas fuerte Ruby-chan, mas fuerte, ya viene, ya viene zura!-

Hanamaru se comía locamente la entrepierna de Yoshiko mientras que con sus manos se encargaba apasionadamente de Ruby, Yoshiko ayudaba con sus dedos a Hanamaru con Ruby mientras movía sus caderas en respuesta a los movimientos de la lengua de su compañera.

-Hanamaru, Yoshiko, más fuerte! Ya...ya me voy a venir-

-Yo, yo tambien, ya viene, ya viene, mas fuerte Hanamaru!

-Ruby-chan, Ruby-chan ya no puedo más zura!-

Ya llegando al clímax, al punto del más alto éxtasis se les nubló la mente, se les perdió la mirada en el insaciable placer que sentían en el momento, fue un gran gemido al unísono el que marcó el fin de tan apasionado lapsus en el cual solo su deseo y su placer las llevo a tal punto.

-¡Kyaaa~!-

Fue inevitable el escape de los fluidos orgasmicos, ya no podían controlarlo, había tenido su primer orgasmo las tres chicas de primero, habían descubierto por primera vez lo que es el placer sexual.

-Estoy vuelta loca Hanamaru, Ruby-

-Yo..yo tambien Yoshiko-chan, Ruby-chan, no puedo parar de tiritar, siento que voy a desmayarme-

-¿Por que sera? Me siento muy feliz, a pesar de que ya me vine, mis caderas siguen moviéndose, a pesar de estar cansada mi cuerpo todavía les desea, asi que esto es el entrenamiento que estaba viendo Onee-chan? Es maravilloso-

Después de tan intenso y agotador momento, las chicas de primero cedieron al agotamiento de sus cuerpos y descansaron las tres juntas hasta la mañana siguiente para un nuevo dia de practica, y otra intensa noche de entrenamiento.

* * *

Durante la práctica siguiente:

-Onee-chan, onee-chan-

-¿Que ocurre Ruby?-

-P-puse a prueba el método de entrenamiento que estabas viendo para nosotras-

-¿Entrenamiento?¿cual?-

-El de tu manga onee-chan-

-De que estas habland...espera, le-leiste eso?!-

-Te prometo que te ayudare mucho con las chicas de ahora en adelante para ganar el Love Live jeje-

FIN


End file.
